A Jerome Family Reunion
by Shandee
Summary: At the end of this reunion it a happy ending- One shot Julexis


So this is an AU story it takes place before Alexis's house burned down but there together she knows he's in the mob she's not happy buy she loves him. Just a cute Julexis story

(Alexis was getting a cup of coffee when she heard a knock at the door she went to get the door and Julian was there)

Alexis: Hey (he grabs and kisses her then walks in) you want some coffee?

Julian: sure can I ask you something

Alexis: okay

Julian: have you ever been to a reunion?

(Alexis looked at his) like a family reunion?

Julian: Yeah

(She gave him his coffee and sat next to him) yeah when I a little girl on the island why?

Julian: well I got an invitation to a Jerome family reunion

Alexis: are you gonna go?

Julian: Well that depends

Alexis: on?

Julian: If you will come

(Alexis looking confused) Why would you want me come?

Julian: because I love you

Alexis: Um okay when is it?

Julian: tomorrow afternoon

Alexis: Alright it sounds like a plan. Is that the only reason you came over here? (Julian put down his coffee and looked at her)

Julian: No it isn't (he got up gave her his hand and pulled her up then throw her over his shoulder and ran in the bed room as she was giggling)

The next day…..

(Julian knocked then let himself in after he heard Alexis yell "Its open" then he saw Alexis in a simple Black dress that when down to her knees)

Alexis: You like it?

Julian: I love it (he went over and kissed her)

Alexis: You ready?

Julian: Yeah are you? My family can be a little what's the word

Alexis: Blood pro? Shoot first ask questions never? Yeah I get it they can't be worse can the Cassadines

Julian: True let's go.

So they get there and it's this beautiful little villa almost

Alexis: wow (She looked at Julian) this is amazing

Julian: isn't come on

They walked inside and there were at least 35 people and one walked over and hugged Julian

Julian: Evan this Alexis Davis, Alexis this is my brother Evan

Alexis: It's nice to meet you

Evan: Same, but Julian I thought it said no dates her (He looked at Alexis as if she had just murdered someone)

Julian: Yeah but since when have I ever listed and beside Alexis knows what it like to have a crazy family

Evan: Oh really?

Alexis: Yeah I do I grow up with murderess lunatics

Evan: wow bro you really know how to pick em at least she pretty

Julian: If I were you I wouldn't keep it up Evan

Evan: why what are you gonna do? (Alexis looked at Julian)

Julian: alright you asked for it (she stepped back as Julian punched in his mouth)

Evan: Alright I get it leave it alone (As he stormed off Julian turned around to Alexis)

Julian: I'm sorry about him

Alexis: Don't worry about it. If was a Cassadine reunion someone would already be dead….

Julian: You really have to tell me more stories about the Cassadines

Alexis: Maybe… (She reached over and kissed him just then they heard someone walk in and the chatter in the room just stopped so instinctively he stopped kissing Alexis and pulled her hand so she was behind him he looked over to see who it was and just froze)

Alexis: (in a whisper so they he could here) Julian, hey you okay (he didn't answer he just started walking towards the person who walked in. Alexis watched him not wanting to stop him so she stayed put but keep wanting just in case)

Julian: No it can't be (alright she couldn't take it she had to be next to him he looked like he had just got hit by a bus. So Alexis started to take some steps towards him but stopped when he hugged the man. Alexis was so lost but just stood there watching them Julian will give me some sooner or later. She couldn't make out what there were saying but it didn't sound like there were going to try to kill each other. She seen Evan a few feet away so she walked over to him and whispered so only they could here)

Alexis: Who is that?

Evan: Why should I tell you?

Alexis: Because if you don't I will make your life a living Hell and I'll find out anyway... So let's do this the easy way

Evan: Fine, That's Julian and my father Victor

Alexis: (looking confused) I thought he was dead

Evan: We all did but a few weeks ago he found me and got me to do all the reunion that's why it was family only

Alexis: Well I don't know he showed up at my door and asked me if I would come

Evan: Well dad isn't going to be happy but that's not my problem. (Evan walks over to Julian and Victor. Then Julian walked back over to Alexis)

Julian: Hey I want you to meets someone

Alexis: Okay (Julian takes Alexis hand and took her over to Victor)

Julian: Dad I want you to meet someone Alexis this is my dad Victor Jerome, Dad this is Alexis Davis

Alexis: It's nice to meet you Mr. Jerome

Victor: wait Alexis Davis I heard that name before when I was in Port Charles you have something to do with the Cassadines (Alexis looked at Julian he let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist and pulled her close)

Alexis: Yeah I do (She looked at Julian again and he just moved his a little) Um I'm a Cassadine

Victor: What!? Your sleeping with my son and you're a Cassadine

Julian: Dad! Watch it

Victor: No the Cassadines are horrible people I you out if here! Now!

(Julian was about to say something but Alexis beat him to it)

Alexis: Mr. Jerome not all Cassadines are not all murders but I'm sure you two need to talk so I'll go (She turned around to Julian kissed him and started to walk out but Julian stopped her)

Julian: Alexis wait come on

Alexis: Fine I won't leave but I'll go somewhere he won't see me okay?

Julian: Fine hey I love you

Alexis: Love you too (Alexis left Julian and Victor. She found herself outside with no one around until Julian walked out with a big smile on his face, he walked over to her picked her up and turned her around a few times and then kissed her)

Alexis: What are you so happy about?

Julian: Since Victor is alive he taking the business back! I'm out!

Alexis: Really Oh my god Julian that's great! (She grabs him and kisses him)

Julian: Come on let's get out of here

Alexis: You got it (She said smilin)


End file.
